Princesses of Olympus: I'm No Cinderella
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: Annabeth lives a modern fairy tale. Her step-mom hates her, she's in love with Percy, a boy she can't have, and she's the bullied outcast in her school. When her two friends drag her to the school's Masquerade Ball, and she does something stupid like, kiss her crush and leave him love-struck with her lost owl earring, will her life drastically change for the better? Or for worse?
1. What? I'm speaking English, right?

"Annabeth!" I groaned as I rolled over to slap my alarm to snooze. I patted it around looking for the metal or some type of metal to hit but all I felt was rough, slightly greasy flesh.

"Annabeth!" So it wasn't my alarm. I jumped at the sight as I opened my eyes grabbing the book by my nightstand as a weapon.

"Merciful mother of Gods!" I shrieked nearly hitting my stepmother, Helen in the face. She looked like the Grinch on marihuana on Christmas Eve. Her face was a disgusting green color as if her lotion was replaced with guacamole. Actually, I take that back. Guacamole was fresher than the color on her face. My Gods, why was that on her face? She should know that she tried every brand of moisturizer and face cream doesn't help her face.

I'd say Helen was pretty, because everyone is beautiful no matter what, but I'm so struck by the nastiness behind her eyes. Helen is a petite Asian woman yet managed to be taller than me. She has unnatural silky blackish brown hair and brown eyes. I think her attitude is what causes her to gain pimples. It's too ugly to fix, just like her personality.

Or at least that's what Thalia and Piper says.

"Get up, Now" she growled in my face. Ugh, I like my space.

"I'd get up once you get out!" I grumbled sitting up in my bed. Helen stomped over to the door to escort herself out. She looked around my room as if she was disgusted she brought herself up here. It's not every day you see someone living in an attic, but Helen wanted it for the "extra space" when she really just wanted to give one of my twin half-brothers my room.

"How you survive in here, I don't know?" She shuddered mockingly.

"You put me in here!" I screeched before throwing my pillow at the door. She closed it before it could hit her. Damn it! I slouched in my bed and rubbed my face in misery. God I hate that woman. But I should liven up, it's the last day of school before Spring Break. That means I'll be spending all week with my friends instead of at this hell with Helen. My suitcase was already packed and at my friend's house.

My dad was always away lecturing different schools in the state on War history, so he was usually never home. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and he loves me, but his work is what supports the family since Helen doesn't have a job. Apparently she is more of a housewife type of person.

My real mom, Athena Chase, she passed away when I was born. All I have left of her is this box my dad gave me. It contained most of her jewelry, and a Yankee's Cap. My favorite pieces of jewelry are these beautiful silver owl earrings. I never take them off.

My dad remarried Helen years ago when I was nine. She never really liked me but my father never really saw it. I never said anything to him about it because somehow, Helen makes him happy. They had two children together, twin boys named Bobby and Matthew. I love my brothers even though sometimes I want to kill them. They managed to get most of their traits from my father rather than Helen, so they are cool in their own eight year old ways.

I stood up from my bed stretched as I yawned. I checked the time. It's six forty-five and school starts at eight. I had time. I pulled out a sea green sweatshirt and black jeans to wear with my converse sneakers. It was warmer in New York now that winter was over.

I jumped as I heard the familiar beep of my phone. It was one of those cheap phones since Helen thinks I don't deserve expensive items. But I'm saving up for a new one. I opened my test messages.

I'll pick you up at 7:40!

The message was from my friend Piper. She drives me every day since Helen forces me to take the bus.

I stripped off my pajamas and went into the shower. The hot water washed away most of my negative thoughts on Helen. Once I was done, I brushed my teeth then moisturized my skin. I put my clothes on as well as my shoes and my mother's owl earrings. I wasn't one for make-up, but I put on a decent amount of lip gloss. I brushed my mane of golden curls and stuck it in a ponytail. Normal me. I grabbed my book bag and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

I noticed Bobby and Matthew were sitting at the table eating pancakes along with Helen who now removed the guacamole from her face. I checked the stove for food but there was nothing.

"Where's my plate?" I asked. Helen looked at me innocently.

She put a piece of eggs in her mouth and chewed slowly as if it bothered me. "I thought you didn't want any, so I went ahead and made some for the kids"

I folded my arms. "Did I say that?" I challenged. Helen shrugged.

"It was implied"

"How the heck was that implied?" Helen stood up to match my height.

"Language! Annabeth!" I tightened my lips in anger.

"What? I'm speaking English, right?" I said. Helen was such a pain. Heck isn't even profanity. Bobby tapped my thigh. I looked down and he pushed his plate to me.

"You can have my pancake Annie, I'm full" he said. I smiled at my little brother.

"Thank-you Bobby" I said, mostly towards Helen. Helen snatched Bobby's plate away and put it back in front of him.

"No! Bobby! Finish your food, all of it" she reprimanded him. Bobby sank in his chair and picked at his pancake. Helen put her hand to her temple as if I was the one wearing her out.

"Now, Annabeth. I need you to pick up your brothers from school and babysit tonight" I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"I can't, you know that I'm going to be at Piper's all week starting tonight" I refused. Helen wrinkled her nose.

"Well, you must, it's an order" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do, you're the mother right?" Helen's face turned red.

"Well you will do it. I have two meetings this afternoon and a gala to attend tonight, I might need you for the rest of the break as well" she said. I frowned.

"I can't that will ruin my break!" I replied a bit shocked. Apparently, that threw her over the top. "And what meetings? You don't even work?" I heard Piper's car pull up in front of the house and my phone buzzed. She's always early.

"Go to your room young lady!" She yelled at me.

"No! I have school!" I shouted back. I took my bag and grabbed a carton of orange juice as well then marched to the front door. Then I quickly went back to the table and took Bobby's pancake and took a large bite out of it, chewing the food in Helen's face. Jeez, when did I start acting barbaric?

Helen rushed away and stomped up the stairs as I walked out the door. I quickly went over to the BMW backseat and sat down.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper greeted me with a wave. Thalia was asleep in the passenger seat. Let me tell you something about my friends. The three of us are so different yet the same. Piper has long choppy caramel hair with little braids on the sides. Her hair had an eagles feather weaved in it. She was wearing a blue tank-top, skinny jeans, a snowboarding jacket, and combat boots. Piper was the beauty of the group, but she wasn't an airhead. She had a mixed heritage of Greek, Cherokee, and white. Her curves complimented her which is also why so many guys chase her, especially because of her ever changing eye colors. Her mother was a former supermodel and her father is the Tristan McLean, a famous actor. That's the reason Thalia and I was staying by her house. She lived in a mansion because she was rich. Don't get me wrong, Piper may be loaded, but she was down to earth. She hates the money and living a lavish life. Her parents barely pay attention to her which is something I can relate to.

Thalia Grace is what I would say, the brawn of the group. She had choppy black hair and intimidating electric blue eyes. She had that tough tomboy shell and she was soft and girly on the onside. I think that was just her own walls up because of how she was affected by loneliness. Her parents died when she was young, so her twin brother and she had jumped from foster home to foster home until their father's best man, Chiron Brunner took them in as their caretaker. Thalia was wearing a black t-shirt and white ripped jeans with worn out converses. She had her bag pressed against the window and was sleeping soundly.

We were all best friends since freshmen year and we would most likely stay friends forever.

"Hey" I replied, my shoulders sagging with nerves. Piper frowned.

"Helen again?" she guessed. She always knew how I felt. I nodded numbly.

"I just wish I knew why she hated me so much, you know?" I said. Helen did not like me since we met. Around my dad, she kept up that happy step-mother façade, but she never really treated me like an actual parent should. When she had Bobby and Matthew, she often ignored me and treated me like I wasn't in the family. I haven't felt like I've been in an actually family since my mother died.

"Maybe Helen just has issues" she said. I snorted.

"Of course she has issues, but her issues shouldn't have to involve me" Piper looked at me with sympathy as she drove. Then she immediately smiled.

"I have something that might cheer you up!" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows. Piper and Thalia's surprises were never that good.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"The Masquerade is tonight! I bought the two of us tickets!" she said gleefully. My eyes widened. The Masquerade Ball was held by the school every year before Spring Break. It was the definition of stupid and unreasonable. I never go. What's the point if no one is going to ask me, or dance with me, or even talks to me? I was the school's brainiac. I was never paid attention to. Thalia and Piper are my only friends because they stuck with me for years. They weren't really outcasts, but they weren't popular. Maybe it's because Thalia's brother is Jason Grace, one of the most popular guys in school, so she has some type of reputation next to him. Piper is pretty and is admired a lot, and looks can actually put you on an hierarchy in high school, unfortunately.

"What?" I screeched. Piper smiled sheepishly while concentrating on the road.

"I think it would get you out of the house for once" she said. I crossed my arms.

"I am out of my house" I retorted. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Come on Annabeth, be a normal high school girl for once"

"You mean go to parties, have sex, and get wasted all the time" Piper made a face at me through the mirror.

"Okay, stop watching Degrassi, not a lot of people do that in reality" she scolded. I laughed.

"You did it before" I pointed out.

Piper gasped. "It was _one _time, you swore you would stop bringing it up! And we didn't have sex!" I laughed again.

"Okay Okay, I'll stop reminding you of how you got drunk at Travis and Conner Stoll's party, got wasted, and made out with Jason Grace" Piper blushed as she pouted and gripped the wheel of the car. I chuckled at her discomfort.

Jason Grace, like I said before, is Thalia's twin brother, although they look nothing alike. He has close cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He's fairly tall and popular although, sometimes he can be a bit uncomfortable with the attention. I've met Jason plenty of times. He's actually really cool.

In sophomore year, Travis and Conner Stoll threw a blow-out party to celebrate the end of the school year. Piper got really drunk and started to flirt with Jason. Jason being the type of guy that he was, decided to take Piper home. But Piper, she had other ideas, and they ended up in a heated make-out session on the front of his car. Thalia ended up pulling the two apart and took her home. Piper had to here from Thalia about what happened, and every time she's near Jason she acts like she didn't remember what happened and so did he. Piper was more embarrassed about the fact that she drunkenly made out with her crush rather than the fact that she drunkenly made out with her crush in public. I always wondered if Jason returned Piper's feelings. Maybe that's why he kissed her while he was sober knowing she was drunk. Oh well.

"Shut up" she snapped at me. I shook my head in laughter.

"But seriously, I can't go. Helen is making me babysit tonight because she has some meeting and a gala" Piper furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"But, I thought she doesn't even work?"

"That's what I said!" I grinned. Piper's eyes glazed over as if she was thinking. I wondered what she was thinking about. She wasn't blushing, so she wasn't thinking about Jason, and she wasn't frowning, so she wasn't thinking about something that could have pissed her off. Hmmm…

We pulled up inside the parking lot of the school. It was now 7:50 so we had time to get ourselves together. Goode High was what coexisted with my miserable life. Academics were my strength, but everything else…kill me.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Pipes" I said. Piper nodded.

"Annabeth, you get a ride every day. Stop saying thank-you" I shrugged at her logic. It was the polite thing to do, no matter how many times she drove me. I turned around and started walking towards the school. Piper shrieked and pulled me back before a car could run over me. The person was parking and I must have not seen them.

"Jeez, are you suicidal now?" Piper joked with a twinge of concern in her eyes. I blushed and smile sheepishly in embarrassment. I looked at the people getting out of the car. Piper gasped beside me and gripped my arm.

"Oh my Gods, it's Jason!" she whispered and started straightening herself. "How's my hair?" she asked before flattening it with her hands.

"Since when did you care about looks?" I asked. Piper glowered at me.

"When you have a crush on someone, you'll know" she replied. Jason looked around and glanced at us. He smiled when he saw Piper. He exchanged a few words with someone else inside the car. Two people came out of the car and I immediately felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Crap, its Percy, how's my hair?" I asked mocking Piper. She elbowed be in the stomach. I hissed as I rubbed the spot. Jason walked over to us and so did the other two people. Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson.

Nico di Angelo was this dark, mysterious, bad boy that Thalia found herself smitten with. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and converse with an Aviator's jacket. His dark near black eyes scared me, but not enough to cower before him. He had ark shaggy hair and pale olive skin. I could see why people, or Thalia to be precise, would be interested him. Most girls want to be the one to figure him out. Thalia actually isn't one of them. She told me she'd rather him open up to her because he wants to share it with her, not just to feed to her knowledge. She could tell he has a dark past and has been hurt before, she just wants to help him. They relate to each other in a way. Everyone has a story, right?

Now, Percy Jackson. I could talk about him for hours. I could talk about his messy, just got out bed, raven hair all day. I could run my hands on his well-built, very delicious, tan muscles, if I could. I want to be able to stare into his dreamy, sexy, soft sea-green eyes whenever I want and not be embarrassed by it. But I'd always be, because I'm nobody and he's a part of the popular crowd. Thalia knows him well because their related. He's her cousin. Sometimes I'd catch him and Piper speaking. But I'm not and will never be a part of that.

I remember the first day we met in elementary. I was an outcast then too. I had no friends. Third graders can be so mean. I was being picked on by Drew Tanaka the day after my mother passed away and she poured all of her noodles on my head and spilled her apple juice on me to make it look like I had an accident. Percy, he stood up for me. He told Drew to get lost and he helped me pick the noodles out of my hair. He told me not to listen to Drew and her bullying. But sadly, we never spoke to each other after that. And when I say never, I mean never.

So yeah, that is how my crush was started. He was my friend when I needed him most. Over the years, Percy became more defined and valiant, and that made my crush grow even more. He was so kind and helpful, a bit troublesome and sassy, but had a good heart all the same. You don't meet people like that on a daily basis. Piper and Thalia know that have a crush on him, but I begged them not to have any influence on Percy speaking to me, or to play Cupid. I wanted him to like me without feeling like he should.

"Hey girls" Jason greeted us. Nico forced a small smile and Percy grinned at us and hugged Piper.

"Sup guys, Jason" she said timidly back. Nico cocked his head to the side and pointed to Piper's car.

"Is that Thalia knocked out in your car?" he asked. Piper and I's head turned to her. We were really about to walk into the school without waking her up.

"Oh, yeah, we should probably wake her" Piper blushed, glancing at Jason once more. She had it bad, and I mean way worse than I did. We walked over to the car as the boys watched us. Jason shook his head in amusement expecting what we were. I opened the door and Piper caught Thalia's head before she fell out the car.

"Thals, come on, we're here" Piper shook her softly. She wouldn't wake up.

"Thalia" Piper shook her harder. I tapped Piper's shoulder and gestured for her to move over. She did a bit confused. I bent over to whisper in Thalia's ears.

"Nico's got a girlfriend" I had to hold back laughter to make sure my voice didn't waver. Thalia jumped up hitting her head on the roof of the car. She glared daggers at me.

"Who is she?" she growled. "I _will_ cut a bitch!" Piper and Jason burst out laughing. I snickered in my hand. Nico and Percy looked a bit confused as well as amused. Thalia looked around and her eyes widened when she glanced at Nico and realized he just witnessed her gracefully wake up from sleep. Thalia glared at me.

"I will kill you later" she mumbled before hopping out the car. She walked towards the school with her head high. Nico watched her the entire time. I burst out laughing again before shouldering my bag. Piper took hold of my arm.

"See you all later" she said. Jason stepped in front of Piper.

"Promise?" he teased. Piper blushed and nodded.

"Sorry I almost ran you over, Annabeth" a voice called to me. I heard someone whisper, "whipped!" and a "shut up!" following. When we got in the school building I squealed at her in delight. Piper smiled at my happiness. He spoke to me. Percy Jackson knows my name.

_A/N: Another story started! This will be a series :D Annabeth is first and the sequel will be about Piper, and following…maybe Thalia or Reyna, it's still undecided. REVIEW I BEG!_


	2. Naughtier Than You in a Strip Club

For most of the day, I felt like my insides were all mushy and tingly. I felt like I was on cloud nine, even though I'm so damn far from silver linings. He said my name. He knew my name. He remembered my name.

He almost ran me over.

.

.

.

.

But, he said my name! He spoke to me. He apologized to me. Oh my Gods, I think I'm hyperventilating from excitement and anxiousness. Aphrodite, goddess of love, please bring my heart rate back to normal because it's going a mile a second. Piper slapped me in the face. I jumped and frowned.

"What the hell was that for?" I cried. Piper shrugged.

"I was pulling you out of Jackson Land" she said. My face turned a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up Piper" Piper grinned at me in amusement. She led me to our first period class. We don't have the same schedules. But our classes are close by. I walked into my Trigonometry class. I frowned when I realized I wasn't early as usual because of the scene in the parking lot. Crap.

The teacher wasn't here yet, but many students were. And that was the problem. I had to weave around the tables to reach my seat. And that means getting around the worst girl known to civilization.

Drew Tanaka. She's five feet and a half full of pure evil, Make-up, and Gucci. She's wicked, clever (half the time), and beautiful. Well, with all of the stuff on her face and the designer. She was surrounded by many other students asking what she was doing for her Spring Break.

"I am kicking off the break with the Masquerade tonight, then, I'll be relaxing on my daddy's own island near Puerto Rico" she boasted. It must be nice to be rich. But not so nice to have a filthy, arrogant, cocky attitude with it. I rolled my eyes at her.

I put my head down to avoid being seen. I walked in the front of the room to get to my seat which is in the front by the window. A perfect place to pay attention and/or daydream. I rushed over to my seat but then slammed down to the floor. My binder fell and so did the papers in it. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I heard laughter above. There goes being unseen. I saw bright hot pink flat shoes in front of me and pale skin.

"Oh look, the nerd dropped in, literally!" Drew teased. I wanted to curl up in a ball. Why is it always me who gets this torment? I glared at the Asian Barbie before me. Gods, I hate her more than Helen sometimes. I tried to ignore her and reached over for my binder, but she kicked it to the side instead. I clenched my hands to the sides as I held back my bitterness. This was just ridiculous.

"AH, AH, AH, Bethy! You can't just ignore me" she teased. I tried standing up but she ended up pushing me back down. This would normally be the moment in movies where the main character gets that classic adrenaline rush and defends herself, but I wasn't that same person. I never had the guts to stick up to Drew and I don't think I ever will. I was that one dot in her shadow that would never shine in the sun. I'm okay with that.

I leaned back on my knees to pick up my papers. Drew immediately walked away to her seat like all the other students. My teacher, Ms. Donald just walked in. I immediately started picking my papers up even quicker.

"Annabeth, get off of the floor, this is not your home" she sneered at me. A word on Ms. Donald. She despises me and the feeling is pretty much mutual. Wow I really have a lot of enemies. She has straight red hair and brown eyes that usual send daggers to me. She was an alumnus from Colombia University and she just received this job of all schools. Around the beginning of the year she started hating me after I corrected her on the binomial theorem. It made our relationship worse when I had to teach her how to expand binomials on our graphing calculators. Ever since, she has tried every single way in the book to lower my grade. She would never to be able to make the smallest dent in it. The biggest change in my grade she had ever made was when it went from a 100.00 average to a 99.9 average. It wasn't that serious.

I finished picking up my papers and headed for my seat. I put my books on my desk and sat down only to fall on my bottom. Snickers filled the room and a couple of sympathetic looks. Someone kicked my chair to the side. How elementary school of them?

"Enough Ms. Chase!" Ms. Donald snapped at me as she wrote on the board. I sighed as I sat in my chair and started writing the heading on a new page. I hid my face with my hair. This was such a perfect start to my day. Especially since Percy Jackson was sitting across the room, probably not the whole time, but enough to see me get slightly humiliated.

I went through the first half of my day without many problems. I never really questioned how much the popular crowd ignored me after that but I ignored the cautious feeling in me. I was walking to my locker with Piper and Thalia behind me ready for lunch. They were chatting about some homework assignment in Biology and I could pretty much care less. I opened my locker ready to throw my binder inside but when I opened it, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

"What's that?" Thalia asked. Piper immediately picked it up with glee and looked at the front of the flap that had writing on it.

"To Annabeth, From Me" she read grinning. Piper turned to me wiggling the paper between her forefingers.

"What's this Annabeth? A love letter, or math homework?" she asked in mockery. I shrugged as I looked at the flimsy print paper in her hands. Never have I ever received a note from someone besides Piper or Thalia in my locker before. And if they did, it would just be reminders of certain dates and times.

"I don't know" I said honestly. I put my binder inside my locker and closed it shouldering my bag. I took the paper from Piper as we starting walking towards the cafeteria. I immediately tuned Piper and Thalia out as I looked at the mysterious note. I have to admit, To Annabeth, From Me, was very creative and less typical than saying, Secret Admirer, or Anonymous. It was very laughable.

_I admit I am not the best at writing letters, or writing at all, but it seems that I somehow had the motivation to write to you. I find you, intriguing. I wouldn't call myself head over heels exactly, but maybe I'm off to a good start. It'd be nice to go to the Masquerade with you, or even speak with you, but I can't. Not that I'd be embarrassed to be seen with you or anything around that sort, but I'd lose the resistance in making a fool out of myself from the nervousness of standing near you or even form words while making eye contact with your pretty grey orbs. But, maybe in either another life, or when I actually grow some balls. Hey, can __maybe__ be our always?_

There was a weird feeling in my chest. I blushed as I finished the letter. Thalia and Piper must have been reading over my shoulders since –only Piper- started squealing a bit then stopped in hope that neither of us will ever bring that up again.

"What does this mean?" I asked them. I was never one to know what to do in these situations because I've never been in one like this before. Piper was the love expert. Not me. Thalia was the one who knew how to handle bullies. I would never even try.

"You have a secret admirer" Thalia said bleakly. Thalia was never one to show off her girly side but usually it was rare. This was not one of those moments.

"And look! He quoted your favorite book" Piper said pointing it out. I rolled my eyes. The actually quote was "Maybe okay will be our always" by John Green from my favorite book, The Fault in Our Stars. Even though it was slightly remixed, I was touched that it was used.

"I wonder who it is" I said to them, still staring at the paper. There was no sign of penmanship anywhere, the entire paper was typed. Thalia took the paper from me and shrugged.

"Who knows" she answered. I had an urge to throw this in the trash bin. What if this was a joke? Some cruel pranks from Drew. I mean, of all people, I would be sent a love letter. A god must have a wicked sense of humor to do this to me. I put the letter in my bag. I figure it out another time.

We walked into the cafeteria. Students filled random tables and sat with their own groups as they ate their lunch, did last minute homework, or chatted.

"Hey Piper!" Jason was standing up next to his table with the popular crowd which was at the center of the lunch table. There are two different popular crowds. The kind ones and the evil ones. I'm sure you've already figured out which was which. Next to Jason were his closest friends. Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramirez-Arelleno, Percy Jackson, and Nico di Angelo. I never really associated myself with any of them besides Jason since he and Thalia were related. I'm not sure if any of them would be aware if I was dead or not, which isn't pleasant.

"Sit with us?" he called to her, rubbing the back of his neck. Piper blushed.

"Lovesick dumbass" Thalia mumbled under her breath. I didn't know if she was talking about Piper or Jason, or maybe both, but it was funny. Piper turned to me.

"Can I?" she asked, more so begging. She had a panicked look on her face and I didn't know why. Maybe she thought I would deny her of her right to sit anywhere she'd like. It didn't matter to me. It actually never did. Usually around this time, once or twice a week Piper would ditch me to sit with her crush, and I can't blame her. If I ever got the chance to sit with mine, I'd jump on it. But, the only thing that bothers me is that she has a chance to make a move on Jason, rather than flirt every damn second.

"Sure" I said with a fake smile. Piper grinned at me and didn't hesitate to join Jason at his table. They all invited her openly, even Reyna, who I thought didn't really like Piper. I looked at Thalia as she stared at Jason's table.

"Your brother and crush is over there. Go!" I ordered her. Thalia glanced at me with concern.

"I'm not Piper, Annabeth" she said leading me over to a table in a nearby corner. "I won't ditch you just to flirt with my brother" I gasped.

"Incest!"

"Oh, shut-up!" she replied. We sat down and Thalia tossed me a sandwich she made from home. Peanut Butter and Jelly. Our favorites. Thalia took out her iPhone and scrolled through her messages. I heard a vibration from it.

"It's from Pipes" she said. I took a bite out of the sandwich and motioned for her to go on. Can we not try to make every part of our lives this dramatic?

"What?" I asked. Thalia blushed. That can only mean one thing. I let my eyes shift over to Jason's table and glanced at Nico. He was blushing slightly under his pale frame and glancing at Thalia's back. Nico and I's eyes met and he looked away. I sighed. She replied with a hint of a smile.

"She said Nico was asking for me and if I would sit with them" A part of me felt a bit hurt. Of course no one wants to sit with a nerd and a loser. That's why I wasn't asked for. I'm never asked for. I finished up the sandwich.

"Go" I sighed. Thalia looked up at me apologetically.

"I'm not leaving, I'll tell them no-"

"Go!" I said, a bit harder. Thalia didn't say anything to me as she stood. She must have taken the hint. I didn't want or need the pity. Why is it always like this? There wasn't even an, _let's invite Annie_. It was a plain_, let's ditch her_. I know I shouldn't take it the wrong way, but sometimes it's hard. Thalia and Piper are my only friends, and sometimes I get territorial over that, especially since they have other friends of their own.

I pulled out my copy of The Fault in Our Stars. It really was my favorite book. I want a love like Hazel and Augustus. I want my own little infinite. I want to be able to have my own 'always'. I thought back to the letter. I wonder who it was. Did they want an 'always' just as much as I did. Maybe. I smiled at the thought. Maybe.

The book was torn out of my hands in a matter of seconds. It made a smack sound against the table. I looked up to see the Asian Barbie again. Really? Not again! I pulled on one of the curls in my hair to remind myself that this was real and I was not in an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked bluntly. Drew's eyebrows shot up with an ounce of surprise but it disappeared just as quick. She was sipping on a chocolate milkshake irritatingly. She had my book pressed under her manicured hand.

"You did something very naughty today Annabeth" she tsked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes. I looked down and snatched my book from her.

"Naughtier than you in a strip club last Christmas?" I asked confidently. She slammed her hand the table.

"How the hell did you know that!" she whispered loudly to give the impression that she was yelling at me.

"I didn't" I replied cheekily. Drew's face turned red. My confidence drained as I realized I made her angry. And when she gets angry, Oh gods.

"You little- ugh" she growled at me. She leaned close to me.

"Just stay away from Jackson!" she ordered me. My face was bewildered. "Today was the first and last time you two exchange words"

I was still a bit confused. "He almost ran me over and apologized" I said as if I was talking to a three year old. How does that make me suddenly have to stay away from him? All I did is admire him from a distance. And if I ever met this mystery guy, maybe he'll help me get over him.

"Whatever!" she shrieked. "Just do it or else you'll get more than this!" she said.

"More than what?" I asked. I wish I didn't ask that. I felt a cold, slushy, liquid on my head and drip into my sweatshirt and on the outside of my clothes.

"Girls!" She called out grinning. Everything happened at once. It was as if everyone was calling a food fight…and everything was hurdled at me. I immediately stood up in fear as pounds of different food –mystery meat, spaghetti, and string beans, which is a weird combo for lunch- was hurdled at me. Spaghetti landed all in my hair, string beans somehow managed to get in my shirt, and mystery meat in every other place besides it. I couldn't adjust to it all. Put yourself in my shoes, even though I know you wouldn't want to be. What would you do in this situation? Because I sure as hell have no clue what to do.

I could hear Thalia cursing from a far. I could see her fighting to get passed the group of students who surrounded me to get them to stop along with Piper.

I crouched down as more food hit me, jeez, how much did she carry? When I felt no more hitting me, I stood up slowly to receive a pie to the face. And now she's done? She held me close with the pie still bashed against my face and whispered in my ear. "Do we have a deal?" she asked. I nodded weakly and she took the pie of my face and pushed me backwards. Since I couldn't see, I ended up slipping on spaghetti and fell to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard. I hit something soft and a humph as I fell back to the floor.

"It's Annabeth sir! She blabbed on and on about trashing the cafeteria in food!" I heard Drew shout. I wiped pie out of my eyes. I looked at myself. I looked like I went through a war or swam through a field of blech. The spot where I had just been was covered in food. My bag was covered in blech and my copy of my book was full of blech.

"No! They all just threw food all over her!" Thalia yelled. I knew where it would go. . I looked to see a furious principal glaring at me. He had food remnants all over his suit.

"I do not uphold an institution this way, to my office Ms. Chase" He wouldn't believe me or Thalia. Thalia because she had a record of making trouble, but me? Why wouldn't he? Maybe it's because we are best friends or…

"But!" I choked out, my throat hurting from holding back a sob.

"Now!" he said pointing to the exit that led closest to his office. Tears welled up in my eyes. Instead I decided to take the other exit, which would probably get me in trouble later, but I didn't give a damn. I was humiliated in the worse way ever. And this was only the first inch of it. I ran out of the cafeteria in tears with a hundred pair of eyes staring at my back.

_**A/N: The feels! Damn I feel bad. So what do you think about that S.A. and how do you feel about Percy not sticking up for Annie twice! And Drew! :'{ Omg that bullying. Remember that this is AU and there is a reason for everything. ;)**_

_**Review I Beg!**_


	3. I Won't Go All Electra On Her Ass!

I don't think anyone expected the first place I ran to. Normally girls in this situation - you know, bawling their eyes out from embarrassment, anger, heartache, etcetera etcetera - they run to the bathroom. That's where I shod have went. My hair was a birds nest, I smelled like elephant manure, my face was red and blotchy and I looked like I had a bad encounter with pimples, and I was crying a river. Slightly, not really, Long story short,

I was a hot mess.

How can girls be so cruel? I thought these things only happened in cliché television shows like Glee. Because, damn, was I sloshed or what? I think that slushies' would be better than food. Disgusting cafeteria food. Anything is better actually.

I ran as fast as I could to where my legs carried me. I wondered how much trouble I would get in for this. The principal is truly an idiot. How cod he believe Drew rather than me? This was ridiculous. Drew was a known bully to this school. I'm sure many students have come to him in the past about her tyranny. But to blame me when most of the food in the cafeteria was plastered to me skin? That's absurd.

I have to thank Thalia and Piper for sticking up for me. Again. Even though they weren't near me, they were there for me. I just wish Percy was there for me too. He should have been my knight in shining armor and helped me up, told off Drew, and carried me to the bathroom so I can clean myself up, and he'd be a gentleman and give me an extra shirt and wait outside the bathroom, then he'd comfort me on our way to the principal's office.

But, no. I can never have that. One, it's a bit too cliché. I mean, come on, what are the chances that Percy would care for me in that way. Zero out of zero. That's how much. I need to stop wishing for something I can't have, but it's so hard.

I stepped into the library. It was a bit empty, no one really ever comes in the library during this period. And that was perfect. I made my sobs small as I approached the desk. The carpet crunched underneath my feet, calling attention to the librarian. Her head snapped away from the book she was reading.

"Ms. Minerva" I sniffled. Her expressions changed quickly. Her eyes trailed my body and she wrinkled her nose. Then she gave me a look of sympathy.

She quickly stepped around her desk and held her arms out as if to hug me. "Oh, honey" she said softly.

Ms. Minerva was the librarian yet also my personal guidance counselor. She has black hair and grey eyes like mine. She looked just like me in the face. Thalia said it was almost as if she was my mother, and my real mother never left. Of course, I cried at the hopeful thought. Ms. Minerva was more of a mother to me than Helen ever could be. She was a woman who held herself with poise, wisdom, and pride. She was just like mom. Her name was Anehta. She used to be in rehab as a teen from an alcohol addiction. Running around trying to kill people she thought were "Roman" because of her drunken act made her family believe she was unstable. But after fifteen years of being sober, she took the position of a librarian while selling her own weavings and other crafts on the side.

She put her hands on my shoulders to keep from getting messy. She touched my face with such motherly care, I didn't even want her to let go. Tears dropped from my eyes onto her hands. I breathed hard to stop from sobbing again.

"Just breathe, Annabeth" she said. I nodded frantically in agreement. I needed to pull myself together.

"What happened?" She asked. I hiccupped. My breathing even out and I swallowed.

"Drew, I don't understand why she hates me so much" I replied. Ms. Minerva looked at me with pity and took my hand. She always understood my problems and she was just what I needed right now.

Ms. Minerva squeezed my hand gently. "Come on, let's go clean you up" she said.

About ten minutes later, I was sitting in the librarian's office. I was in some of Ms. Minerva's extra clothes. An okay looking polo shirt and skinny jeans. She was a bit bigger than me, only because of her age and extra curves, but it fit snugly either way. I used the shower in the teachers' lounge, why there is a shower in there? Who knows? I was now sitting on the floor, hugging my knees as Ms. Minerva brushed my hair in her desk chair. The hair brush made my scalp tingle. My crying had reduced to sniffles as I explained more in depth what had happened.

"Then, she blamed it on me and now the principal's on my ass" I didn't even apologize for my profanity. She didn't care, for she was young once herself. I liked how she was now the motherly librarian instead of her usual professional self.

"That's awful. Would you like me to speak with him?" She suggested. "He shouldn't punish you for something out of your hands"

I turned around as she put the brush down and laid my head against her thigh. She ran her hands through the ends of my curly hair. "I'm not so sure anything could change the old farts mind"

I felt numb. I wanted to waste away in the library reading historical fiction and almanacs. I'm not so sure what. Ms. Minerva's chuckle made me smile sadly.

"I wouldn't be so pessimistic if I were you" she warned. I smiled sheepishly. "Are you going to the Masquerade tonight?" She asked. I frowned at her choice of a subject change.

"I don't think so" I shook my head facing forward again to avoid another look of pity.

"Why not?" Why not? How about the fact that I have no one to go with because I'm an out casted freak? I sticked to the polite answer.

"My step-mother" I spat, "She's making me babysit tonight. But I wouldn't have gone either way"

Ms. Minerva pursed her lips. "Really? You don't want to have fun with your friends?" She asked. My mood darkened even more.

"Friends? The only friends I have will be drooling over their crushes and leave me in the dusty corner" I scoffed. Ms. Minerva walked over to her desk and started rummaging through paper and junk.

"Isn't that a bit harsh to assume those actions of them?" I shrugged. Thalia and Piper know that I love them, but I wish they knew how I truly felt. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I like to avoid confrontation.

"Maybe. Maybe not" I answered. "Either way, I'm not prepared. I have no dress, no date..."

"I can't" I said. Ms. Minerva sat back in the chair in front of me. I sat on my knees. She held something out for me. It was a beautiful grayish white mask. It was meant to cover the upper half of a face. Its feathers fanned out so it looked like the head of an owl, and there were two holes made for eyes. It was stunning.

She pushed my hair behind my ears and placed the mask on my face. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think you would have looked beautiful"

I smiled at the compliment and took the mask of my face gazing at it. It was beautiful.

"I can't take this" I said, holding it out to her for her to take. It wasn't meant for me. It was delicate, unlike me. It was meant for someone like Drew or Piper. Owls were my favorite, but it still didn't belong to me. I wasn't worthy of it.

Ms. Minerva pushed it back in my hands. "No, I want you to keep it. Hopefully, it will remind you of what you are" Which is? I bit the bottom of my lip.

"And what you're missing out on" she said patting my shoulder. I took the mask into consideration. But I can't go. Not unless Helen leaves her 'meeting' early and lets me leave. Which there isn't a chance of. She's laugh in my face if I mentioned this dance.

"Thank-you" I replied softly.

"Now hurry along and go to Principal" Ms. Minerva said sternly before smiling. "It's the last day before break. You can make it" I nodded and scurried off towards the library's exit, smiling back at my motherly figure once more.

I quickly walked through the school to the principal's office. I felt a slight buzz in my pocket. I took it out. Two new messages and six missed calls. I sighed.

Piper: Are you okay! I put your bag in your locker.

Thalia: The principal is looking for you! I'm gonna kill that Barbie!

And the missed calls were from them as well. Except for one from Helen. She most likely called to remind me to pick up the twins, or she thought I was in class and could get me in trouble. She did it before.

I trudged on to the office. I didn't even realize my bag was gone until now. Piper put it in my locker. I wonder if it caught some of the slop. I walked into the main office and up to the secretary's desk. I put on a fake smile.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kent. Is Mr. D in his office?" I asked making sure my voice was extra light and airy. Ms. Kent wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Maybe because she was so old. Like seriously, how old is she? Ninety-seven? I don't even understand how she got this job. She smiled back at me.

"Hello! He's there, go right on in" she replied. I nodded and walked towards his door.

"I hope she gets it good" I heard Ms. Kent mumbled. I frowned at the comment, yet ignored it. That old bat would never understand this new generation and the new definition of punishment. No one gets their hands slapped with a ruler anymore.

I pushed the door open to see Mr. D, looking at me emotionless. His eyes were blotchy and red, as if he was in a bar the night before and reliving his first hangover. He was wearing a suit even though you can visibly see the bright, loud, leopard print shirt underneath.

I hid my disgusted face and kept it plain and neutral, which was normal for me. "Mr. D" I greeted. He looked at me with an expression to reflect mine.

"Annabel" he said. Seriously? He was going to act like he didn't even know my name? How immature. "Come in, have a seat" I should have called by his real name, Dionysus, to make him shift his pants. I wonder how he would like it.

He moved out of the way to let me step inside. I sat down on the purple leather couch. I made a face at his taste. Everything was just as loud as his shirt. How attractive. Most of the furniture was purple, like grapes and the rugs was leopard printed. I felt like I was in the freaking jungle. I guess his name really does fit him.

Mr. D sat in his desk, rummaging through papers until he found a light brown file labeled 'Chase, Annabeth'.

"Here we go, Annabeth Chase, 4.0 GPA, skipped a grade, honor roll, perfect attendance..." He was just listing crap that I knew already. I was a model student. I didn't deserve this.

"You can go now" he said lazily. My eyes nearly popped out of its sockets since I opened them so wide.

"I...can?"

Mr. D rolled his eyes as if I was stupid and he was talking to a baby. Way to be professional. I wondered if he drank after the cafeteria episode because he seemed sharper and less dimwitted before.

"Did I stutter?" He sneered at me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was drunk. I closed my mouth and shook my head no.

"You are a model student," See, I knew that. "And your grades are perfect. Why would I ruin your record?" I think he means he'll lose this school's star student/nerd.

"But, what about Drew? She was the one who-" He waved a hand at me. I frowned irritated. This man was pushing my buttons. Everyone was pushing my buttons. I don't even have buttons.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" he said. "You're off the hook, now get out of my face" I didn't hesitate to leave the room even though he was the one who called me in. At lease I was off the hook and my record will remain unscathed.

I sighed as I walked to my locker. I already missed two periods ad there was only one left. And that was gym. I hate that stupid class. Gym was the worst. From the clothes, to the teacher, to the activities. It seems like everyone was out to get me today.

I opened my locker door. 7-12-6. I smiled. It was conveniently my birthday and the numbers of my house, 7126.

I made a face. That place can be my house but never my home. I opened it and took out my bag. It was nice and clean. Nothing out of order.

A note fluttered out of my locker and onto the floor. It left a smile on my face. This mystery guy again? Twice in one day. It was very mysterious but nice to know someone holds affection for me romantically. I've never been in a relationship before. If this guy isn't crappy (but what crappy boy writes love letters?) the there is a possibility I could return the affection. So far I know we like the same book. I picked it up off the floor.

_I see I put a smile on your face today. I like your smile. It's indescribable because it's that magical. I'm sorry about what happened. I should have stuck up for you, And for not, I am sorry. I'm a coward, but, someday I'll make it up to you.  
Maybe.  
_  
I smiled at the note. It was typed and neat just as it was before. And definitely just as sweet. I wish I knew who I was so I can thank him. These notes are making my day. Hopefully they will show up every time someone screws with my mood.

I slipped it in my bag and grabbed my gym clothes. The clothes were really stupid. They were these baggy black basketball shorts and a navy blue shirt a size bigger than my usual worn with sneakers. It was horrible, yet comfortable.

I walked into the locker rooms. Piper and Thalia were at their usual spot putting on their clothes. On the other side of the room were Drew and her clones. As soon as I entered the room, they all snickered at me. I ignored them and sat next to Piper with my bags beside me.

"Annabeth! What happened?" Piper immediately cornered me.

"Yeah what happened?" Thalia joined.

I shrugged. "He let me off the hook" I said. Thalia bent over to tie her sneakers as I undressed.

"How?" Piper asked. "I thought Drew really had him there" I pursed my lips. That's the thing. She did have him, but he didn't want to risk reputation. Which is kind of sleazy.

"I am a model student, he didn't think it was necessary to ruin my record" I replied.

"Wouldn't want the nerd to cry even more anyway" I heard Drew comment to her friend making them giggle annoyingly. I huffed in my seat ignoring them. I never really cared much if they joked and laughed at me. Did that make me a pushover?

"Shut the fuck up, Drew!" Thalia snapped at her.

Drew raised her eyebrows in mock astonishment. "Oi! The devil cursed at me" she said sarcastically, "I am so scared" Drew snickered as she walked away, her friends behind her giggling.

"One day, that Barbie bitch would get it straight up her skinny-" Piper threw her hand over Thalia's mouth.

"Thalia!" Thalia scoffed ripping away from Piper's grasp.

"Annabeth is the only reason I won't go all Electra on her ass!" Piper looked at Thalia dryly.

"What? You wish it too!"

"Yeah, I know" Piper reluctantly agreed. I chuckled at them. Piper stood up and walked out the locker room and into the gym along with Thalia. I reached in my gym bag for my clothes only to find ripped up fabric.

My gym shirt was a size smaller than its usual medium. My shorts shrunk as well, to the point where they were short shorts. Not too inappropriate, but enough to make me uncomfortable.

Helen. Her name echoed in my head. She was threat to do laundry and I didn't notice that the set she watched were all shrunken. When I got my clean clothes in the basket, I just put them away not noticing anything different. Big mistake. I groaned as I forced myself to put the clothes on.  
The shirt was skin tight and the shorts showed off too much of my legs. The entire thing was revealing and uncomfortable. Great. My day just went from worse, to slightly better, to horrible, to a bit better, to crap.

Can I get another note S.A.?

_**A/N: Hello! **_

_**How do you feel about Ms. Minerva? The notes? Helen? Drew? What about her thoughts on Piper and Thalia? Honestly, that's how I would feel if I was in Annabeth's situation. They are awesome friends, but sometimes you have to expect a bit more from them. Their friendship is a subplot. And don't worry. I'm all for Percabeth, but this is going to be a major series like ATCHSLS and Freedom. **_

_**So, If you have noticed, I've been updating like every two weeks so far. I know, it's horrible, but the timing to write! I have no time to type anything anymore. I got a chance today because I've been writing the chapter on my phone. Plus I am as sick as a dog, I literally just woke up from sleeping all day. **_

_**Pray to my father for me everyone!**_

_**So…who else is watching the amazing Disney classics on ABC Family right now? The Little Mermaid and Pocahontas are my favorites. **_


	4. When Was Your, Um, Last Cycle?

Okay. Don't go out there Annabeth. That will be even more social suicide. I paced inside the girls locker room unsure of what to do. My clothes were too small and uncomfortable. This is something Drew would wear. I breathed in and out and decided to just go with it for today. It's the last day, no one will remember next week.

I walked to the locker-room doors in a panic. Oh crap, I look like. I look like a Burlesque Girl on drugs. Oh God, maybe I should change back into my clothes. No! I can't do that, then my grade will go down along with my already low self-esteem. I can't let people see my like this.

Maybe I can blend in with the crowd. I can hide behind Piper and Thalia or something. This is ridiculous. Before I could lose courage, I slipped into the gymnasium with at least fifty kids or more. I creeped and stayed hidden behind a wall of ropes and hula hoops, and managed to be blocked by the baskets or dodge-balls. I felt like I was in a James Bond movie or an episode of Jackie Chan with the way I hid.

I immediately spotted Thalia and Piper in a corner to the gym talking to each other, probably waiting for me. I immediately rushed over to them.

"Guys!" I sat down and leaned over to hide my legs. Piper's eyes widened at me.

"Gods Annabeth! Are you trying to get detention for inappropriate clothes?" Piper put her legs on top of mine to help me cover up. Thalia handed me her sweater that she wore over her gym shirt.

"It's not my fault!" I defended, "Helen shrunk my clothes" Thalia made a face.

"And you didn't think to check your clothes before putting them in your bag? Are you sure your Annabeth?" Thalia reprimanded. I frowned. Yeah, that wasn't smart of me, especially since I know how much Helen hates me.

"I wasn't thinking" I muttered.

"That's a first" Piper laughed but her laugh was cut off by my glare. It wasn't the time for jokes. Coach Hedge blew his whistle calling for all students to huddle up. Wait.

Hold Up.

Did I just see dodge-balls? Holy crap! Does everyone have it out for me today or something? Wait, I can't say that, people are after me every day.

I groaned and put my hands to my face. "It's dodge ball day". I was so glad that Percy or any other guys that are sort of worth my time are not in this class, so they can't see me humiliate myself even further.

I walked over to the group of huddled students. Coach Hedge was explaining the rules to the game. Once you get hit with a ball, you're out and if you catch a ball, the one who threw it was out, and you can bring back an old teammate.

"Now, nominate two captains" Coach ordered. Piper and I along with some other students pushed Thalia forward. Thalia laughed and stepped forwards shoving off the hands of all the people she 'didn't like'. As usual, Drew was nominated as a captain as well.

"Now choose your team mates" Coach ordered. "And hurry up cupcakes" I rolled my eyes. He called us cupcakes? The man is like five feet shorter than I and we were the cupcakes? Okay.

"Annabeth" She called me first. Don't get me wrong, I'm dominant in the sports area, right next to Thalia and Piper. But since I'm a loser and at the bottom of the hierarchy despite my friends, I only get picked when either of them are captains. The humiliating part is that Drew enjoys giving me pain, so I'm expecting something to jump out at me again.

When the game started, I stuck towards the back area. I managed to hit people a couple of times and catch a ball. But I was dreading the moment where something would jump at me. So, I took the easy route out and got hit by a ball early and didn't wait for an attempt to get back in the game. I leaned against a nearby wall and watched.

I thought about what Ms. Minerva said about going to the dance. Should I really waste this opportunity? Then again, why force myself to go to a stupid ball?

Oh yeah, because it's my freaking Senior Year and I'll never have the chance to ever again. But who cares right?

I was broken out of my thoughts by practically falling on the floor hard. A stupid dodge ball bounced on the floor beside me. I sat up putting by hand up to the back of my head. Damn, that hurt worse than menstrual cramps. On second thought, never mind, nothing hurts worse than menstrual cramps.

My vision was blurred and I suddenly felt crowded. I was dizzy and close to throwing up. "Annabeth, you okay?" Piper's voice echoed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Thalia asked waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, calm down, I didn't mean to hit her that hard" Drew's voice complained.

"So you admit you did it purposefully?" Thalia replied accusingly. My head was spinning and I was close to hurling. How on earth do I feel like throwing up when I was only hit in the head? Maybe it's because the room was spinning like a merry-go-round.

"Will you all shut up?" I scolded. I tried to stand up but I fell back in Piper's arms.

"Take her to the nurse" Coach Hedge ordered. "And take her bag, it's the end of the day. Tanaka, come with me"

I felt Piper lead me to the nurse's office that felt so far away even though it was only at the other end of the hall. I felt like I was drunk, with my headache and the way I was tripping over my own feet from the way the walls are moving.

"Excuse me, my friend had an accident in the gym" Piper said with one hand on my hand and the other on my back. Piper pushed me down in a chair near the front desk. I leaned back on wall

"Oh dear, what happened?" A male voice said which I guessed was Dr. Goph, the head of the school's clinic.

"She was hit on the back of her head, with a dodge ball. Hard" Piper replied.

"Ouch. Well let me finish with another student but for now Percy can measure her weight and height" Piper nodded. Percy? What was he doing there?

"Percy!" Dr. Goph called. Percy came out of the first room.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Take care of...what's your name?" He asked me.

"Annabeth" I said quickly. The doctor's eyes showed a bit of recognition. He looked amused then glanced back at Percy.

"Annabeth. Percy? Please take down her information" Percy glared at the doctor as the doctor walked away. He turned to me and let out a small smile that sent my heart fluttering.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. I chuckled nervously.

"What h-ha-" Piper slapped my back discreetly, "happened? Dodge ball happened" I smiled awkwardly. Percy nodded.

"Okay, follow me" he said. Piper gave me a brief thumbs up when Percy wasn't looking and I gave her panicked look. I was going to have to talk to Percy. Alone. I was excited yet nervous. The gods gave me this chance for a reason. Don't mess it up dummy.

I stood up shaking, and followed him into the back room. His eyes were glancing at everything but me. I believe that's because I'm walking behind him, oh my god he has a nice butt.

"Thanks" Percy said aloud. I jumped.

"What?"

"I'd say you have a nice butt too, but I don't think you'd appreciate that" he said cheekily. My eyes widened. Oh crap, he heard me.

"Yes, I did" Am I talking out loud? Oh damn Annabeth, anyone of the opposite gender makes you nervous besides Jason. Get a freaking grip.

"You can sit in that chair while I ask you these questions" he said.

"Are you always helping Dr. Goph?" I asked quietly, trying not to make my voice out of control.

"Yeah, I needed the extra credits to graduate in time" I nodded in understanding. I had all of my credits already. I could have graduated sophomore year, but I decided to wait with my friends.

"Oh, that's nice. I bet a bunch of girls come here a lot then" I attempted at making a joke but it only made him frown. Oh, bad Annabeth! No! You made him frown! He's probably cursing me out in his head now.

"I don't really notice, nor care. Most people just won't take a hint on how I feel", he said looking up at me. I prayed to the Gods that I wasn't sweating. His eyes locked onto mine. They were seriously green like the calm seas. I felt like he was staring into my soul.

Percy cleared his throat and looked back down to the paper. "So, let's get started. Name? Annabeth Chase. Date of birth? July 12, 1996. Grade twelve and age seventeen" I blushed at how much he knew. He was answering all of the questions for me.

"How'd you know?" I asked. Percy looked back up at me. His face was turning red.

"Oh, I just um- is it hot in here I think Dr. Goph should turn the AC up" he said. I furrowed me eyebrows. Is he sick or something?

"Well, you do look flushed..." I pointed out. Percy's entire face was red.

"Okay so I should measure you now, stand up on the scale" Is it weird that he's about to know my weight. If he makes a face, am I fat? Oh gods, that would be mortifying. But I know my weight. I'm like 110 pounds which is normal for my athletic self.

I stood up and immediately felt the dizziness and pain rush to my head. I walked over to the scale and stood on it. I closed my eyes trying to wash the dizziness down.

"Your very light you know" he said. I opened my eyes to see him measure my height.

"And short" he chuckled.

"I'm 5"8 I'll have you know" I retorted. Percy put his hands up in surrender.

"And that is perfectly fine" What did that even mean?

I stepped off the scale tripping over my own feet as the dizziness got to me.

"Whoa, be careful, you must have been hit really hard" he said supporting me with his muscular arms around my waist. Oh man, they felt nice around me. Our faces were very close making my breathing speed up. I sighed when he pulled back and helped me up to lie on the bed.

"Dodge ball's a bitch" I muttered. Percy laughed and I smiled. I made him laugh. His laugh was sexy. Damn, he keeps sucking me in and I can never be able to back out. Why is he so likable?

"I can tell" Percy sat back and spun his chair around. "So..." He looked down at the street and turned red again. Is he alright? Maybe I should feel is forehead, or is that too pushy?

Percy's voice was tight. "When was your...um...last cycle?" He asked. I blushed. Damn these stupid required questions. They can't give me Motrin or Tylenol if I don't answer because it's all a part of that Health precaution.

"Oh, um, ten days ago" I replied. And I was so happy when it was over. Percy wrote it down. The whole time he wouldn't look at me.

"Do you smoke, drink, and or participate in secondhand?"

"No." I replied quickly.

"Are you...I'm going to kill Dr. Goph" he mumbled to himself. "Are you ...sexually active in any type of way?" Percy spit the rest out like word vomit. I wondered if it was possible for my face to turn any redder.

"No!" I breathed. Percy visibly relaxed and stood.

"I'm going to give this to Dr. Goph, and come back with your medicine" He quickly backed out of the room without sparing me a second glance. I buried my face in my hands. That was horrible!

I just gave out all of my personal information to my crush. He knows that I'm a virgin! He probably thinks I'm some sensitive prude, but even if I am a sensitive prude, he doesn't need to know that.

Percy came back in the room, his face less pink (Oh. He was blushing, I really am slow when I'm nervous). He held out his hand.

"It's Tylenol" he said. I hesitantly took the two tablets from him and as our fingers grazed, sparks flew up my arm. He handed me a cup of water to swallow the medicine down with.

"Thanks" I smiled at him timidly. He returned it. It was a bit awkward as he stood there and watched me swallow it down and I think he sensed it to. He probably thought I was saving the drugs to add to a collection to swallow down all at once and kill myself. Maybe not, but it was still weird.

I tossed the cup in the garbage and stood up ready to leave. I felt his eyes on my back. Did I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe or something? That's least likely but I've seen it happen on 'That's So Raven' before.

"Annabeth" Percy was blushing again as he called me. I turned. I wondered what he called me for. He's never really talked to me at all before today.

"Yeah?" I had to make sure my voice did sound too much full hope.

"Did Coach Hedge...change the gym uniforms?" He asked. His head was cocked to the side and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He looked cute.

"What?" I asked but his eyes weren't on me but on my legs. I blushed. He was staring at my legs. He was staring at my legs. He was staring at my legs! Get a grip Annabeth! Calm down!

"Oh, no. I just, I had to borrow an extra pair from...that freshman. Lacy. I left mine at home" Yes! Nice cover! It would be totally ridiculous if just blurted out my stepmom shrunk my close. I have to remind myself to get her back for that though.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later" he replied. Yes! Call me! Text me! You know, if I ever get your number!

But I really said, "Later?"

"The dance? You're going? Piper told me you were." I'll have to murder her later. I pursed my lips. I can't go. Because my stupid stepmother won't let me. And I don't have a date. And Drew would kick my ass if she saw me there anyways, especially with him. Let's just say the world is against me.

"I'm not going. Can't" I reply with my eyes casted down.

"Oh. Well that's nice" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Percy's eyes widened.

"Not 'nice' as in its good you're not going. I mean it's okay not to go" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I nodded. "It would have been nice to see you there"

I smiled. Does that mean he wants me there, or something else? Boys are so confusing.

"You too" I said walking out the door. I saw Piper out of her gym clothes and holding my bag for me.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked. Piper put her phone away.

"She went home" I nodded. "How was your appointment" she said handing me my clothes. We left the office and walked into the girl's bathroom. "So how was your appointment? Did the doctor of love do you good?" She asked. I blushed and decided to tell her rather than to myself. I squealed which is a bit unnatural for me. I only squeal and giggle in my head.

"He asked if I was going to the dance!" I jumped up and down. The bathroom was empty so I didn't care.

"He asked you to be his date?" Piper smiled. I made a face.

"Well, no. But he said it would've been nice if I went. That has to mean something. Plus, he was staring at my legs!" I said hopefully. Piper had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You do have nice legs" she muttered, "and those shorts helped a lot" Piper looked at me like she was finding ways to tone her legs like mine. I didn't see the big deal in my legs. She shook her head, as if snapping herself out of a daze.

"Maybe. He asked you the personal questions? I would have paid to see that" Piper leaned against the sink crossing her arms. I blushed for the fifteenth time in that one hour.

"How'd you know?"

"He came out of the room beet red and punched Dr. Goph in the arm. He kind of deserved it, I mean Dr. Goph was in hysterics"

"It was mortifying. He asked me if I was involved in any sexual activity" Piper burst out laughing.

"It not funny!" I snapped.

"Well, it's sort of good. He knows you're a virgin" she said.

"How the hell is that good?" I asked. Piper patted me on the head before standing up to walk out the bathroom.

"Book smart" she teased, "but boy dumb". And I'm sure that I really am. Based on how I acted like I've never made contact with the male species before, I'm definitely dumb when it comes to boys or when I'm around boys at all. I need help.

_**A/N: Hehehehe, this is like the funniest chapter I have ever written in general. I showed it to my friend and she said it was relatable! Lol. Percabeth is getting a bit warmer but it's still cold. I want them to take it slowly, and as you can see, they aren't really going anywhere based on how much they suck at flirting and taking opportunites.**_


	5. My Dignity was the Size of Drew's IQ

After leaving the bathroom, I wanted to slap myself. I was about to leave Piper when I remembered that I had to pick up my brothers. Crap. A part of me wants to scream Screw Helen! But the logical half is telling me to get my brothers from school.

"Pipes, it's alright. You don't have to take me home." I sighed. I'm glad I had an umbrella in my bag. I pulled it out ready to walk a couple of blocks to Goode Elementary.

"You sure?" she asked. We walked over to her car in the school's lot.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Besides, you have to get ready for the ball." Piper raised her eyebrows as she opened her car door.

"I can drive you, Annabeth. It's no problem." I rolled my eyes.

"Piper? Go have fun and make out with Jason Grace again." I ordered her. Piper went inside her car and frowned.

"Later!" she waved at me before pulling off. I sighed before I started the walk. I didn't like anyone doing favors for me. I was perfectly fine with walking in the rain to pick up my little brothers. It wasn't raining too hard. Besides I need the time to think things through anyway. I already made up mind with the ball. I can't go. I had no dress, no shoes, no jewelry, and no permission.

Stupid Helen. Stupid Drew. Stupid emotions. I wish everything was different. I wish I wasn't so afraid of Drew and her crew. I wish I wasn't so scared to face my feelings. I wish I had the balls to tell Percy how I felt. I wish he would feel the same way and he would give me a little infinite like Augustus did with Hazel (The Fault in Our Stars). I wish Mr. D wasn't such a dick. I wish Helen wasn't such a bitch. I wish my dad would come home more often.

I wish my mom was alive.

But the odds aren't exactly in my favor and I doubt they ever would be. Well, they could if I made them change, but I have no clue as to how. I'm quite useless in my own life right now and that's seriously ridiculous.

I wonder what my mom thinks up there. All I know is that heaven couldn't wait for her and she's probably living it up there. I wonder how much she thought of me. I hope she didn't forget me. Hopefully, she was being her usual controlling self, as I remember she was when I was younger, and is pushing me in the right direction.

When I reached the elementary school, I had to run inside because it started pouring even heavier. I wrung my umbrella out and pulled my hood down. I walked in the school and up to the security guards desk.

"I.D.?" The security guard asked me. I grinned.

"Sherman, I'm here a good three times a week," I challenged jokingly. "Do you really need my I.D.?" Sherman laughed and handed me the visitors pass. It was protocol to ask for my identification every time.

"You know the way Annabeth." He said. I smiled walking past the desk headed to room 106. I stopped at the closest vending machine to get them snacks. I do this for them every time I pick them up, since Helen doesn't approve of sweets. It was our secret, which kind of kept the three of close. I got Bobby Hershey's and Matthew Snickers.

"Thanks" I replied. I walked down the light blue halls that were for the third graders. I looked at the bulletin boards to see most of their drawings and other things. It was nice and decorative. I stepped inside my brother's classroom.

"Hello." I came in. I was immediately jumped a bunch of kids. They were all surrounding me and hugged my hips. Either I was extremely tall, or today's generation of eight year olds was very short. Wait, it's just me.

"Annabeth!" they all screamed. I stumbled back as the kids hugged me.

"Hi everyone." I replied sweetly trying to hug them all back. Saying that I loved children was an understatement. I adored them. Sometimes. I want my own some day and the best way to practice was with other kids.

Most of the kids were dressed in their spring coats with their book bags and empty lunch boxes on hand, as they waited for their parents. I tried to move out of the way as I walked up to their teacher, Ms. Archer.

"Hey Diana" I greeted her. She hugged me. She let me call her by her first name. Kudos to my small amount of awesomeness.

"Annabeth! Pleasure to see you" she smiled. I returned the smile.

"How were the boys?" I asked immediately wincing ahead of time for whatever she had to say. She grinned at me which made me relax. The boys liked to cause trouble with other kids and I've tried talking to them out of it. So far, they were doing better with minor slipups.

"Very nice actually. It's their turn to use the bathroom, along with Sophie." I nodded. I knew Sophie. She was a little sweetheart which was so opposite Bobby and Matthew's character. She had cute brown hair and blue eyes. She looked kid of familiar too. "Oh okay" I replied.

"There was only one thing that bothered me though. I gave them an assignment today to draw and write a brief summary on what they do a lot with their family, and…they had the same…idea." I immediately started thinking the worst. Was it bad?

"Plagiarism?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No just something that made me concerned? I'll find it for you. Why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Jackson over there and wait a minute?" she suggested. I nodded. I wondered what they did. How hard and unsafe was it to doodle a picture with your tiny hands and write three sentences about it. Well, our family never really did much together, so maybe they drew pictures of all of us staring at a wall or something.

I turned to sit on the small couch on the side of the room by her desk. Oh sweet baby Jesus. Why the fudge is Percy here? Not that I'm complaining. I don't think he has a sibling here. I never saw him before today.

"Percy?" I said his name a bit shyly. Percy looked at me with a slight tint of oink in his cheeks. Shit, he was embarrassed about today.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." he said rubbing the back of his neck. I sat down hesitantly next to him. I wondered if he was thinking about me. I wondered if he wondered why I was here. I wonder if he'll ask me a question. Why am I wondering so many stupid things? Why have I said the wonder six fucking times? Okay Annabeth, now your just rambling in your head. Stop being nervous! Don't be creepy. Don't be creepy.

"So…what are you doing here?" I asked him. Good. Start off casually. Don't refer to anything from the nurse's office. Don't be awkward.

"I'm waiting on my sister, she's in the bathroom." So he does have a sibling. Why have I never seen her before?

"Really? What's her name?" I asked. Percy smiled at me with a twinkle in his eye. He must love his sister a lot.

"Sophie." I wanted to slap myself in the face for that one. Duh, Annabeth. Sophie was Mr. Blofis' first child and Percy was his stepson. That makes sense.

"Oh she's your sister? I adore her. She's so sweet." I replied. Percy's smile didn't leave her face.

"And you?" he asked. Oh crap. He asked me a question. Why do I say? How about answer the damn question, dumbass?

"Bobby and Matthew." Percy rose his eyebrows.

"I never would have guessed," What was that supposed to mean? "You don't really look like them at all." Oh.

"I know," I replied. "I never saw you pick them up before?" I hoped I wasn't prying when I asked.

"Swim Season is over so I told my mom not to worry about picking Sophie up anymore afterschool." he said. That was sweet to help out his mom like that. Helen would usually just throw the job over to me without asking questions. It's not that I hate it, but sometimes, I'd like to hang out with my friends afterschool every day.

"That's cool. I do it every other day." I replied. Percy nodded with respect.

"I can see. They all love you" I blushed. He saw that. Of course he did. All the kids practically tackled me screaming my name. I smiled bashfully.

"Yeah. I volunteer here sometimes." I answered honestly.

"Annabeth," Diana said softly tapping me. She had to pieces of white paper in her hand. Percy respectfully turned his head the other way minding his business. Wow. I most likely would have eavesdropped, but it's not like it's a big deal. It's just their teacher.

"This was their work, and I'm concerned," My eyes widened at their papers. Bobby was more of an artist than Matt was so I could distinguish his picture better. I could easily spot myself in the picture as well as Helen. My hands were in fists and Helen had her hands on her hips. Even a child could tell we were having a yelling match at each other. What looked like Bobby and Matthew was the two of them sitting in between us as they watched dreadfully.

My heart felt heavy.

_Our house is noisy. We watch them fight. I was sad. _I breathed in shakily as I read Bobby's words. I switched the papers to look at Matthews. They were stick figures but I could distinguish what was my blonde curly hair and Helen's straight black hair, and again we were yelling at each other. Matthew's small penmanship labeled it Annie and Mommy. Another stick figure was in a corner with a box in his hand. He labeled it, Daddy. But the bestseller was the stick figure in the sky by the clouds, with angel wings and a Halo. Annie's mommy.

I held back tears, not wanting to cry in front of them. I bit my lip. Diana looked at me with concern and great interest.

"Is everything alright at home?" I felt eyes burning into the back of my head and I dared myself not to turn and look at Percy.

"Yeah. Just fine, why wouldn't anything be?" I spoke quickly.

"Annabeth, I think-"

"Annie!" My brothers ran up to me. I put on a smile to not worry them.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I asked getting on my knees to hug them.

"Good." Bobby said.

"Did you bring us…" Matthew leaned closer to me, intending to whisper though it came out loudly. "The stuff?" I chuckled. I pulled the candy out of my pocket and handed to the both of them while putting a finger to my lips.

"Shhh." I said, referring to out 'secret'.

"Shhh." They both followed me and dug in. I stood up.

"We should get going," I said, still with the fake smile on my face. Diana gazed at me sadly. "Can I keep these?" I asked referring to their pictured.

"Of course." she said. I took the pictures and put them safely in my bag.

"Put your hoods up, it's raining," I said. They put them up.

"But we don't have umbrellas," Bobby pouted. I smiled.

"You can have mine." I said. I put my hood up and walked them out the door. My heart wrenched. I never stopped to think about how much Helen and my arguing affected Bobby and Matthew. They had to watch every single moment of it and children don't deserve that. They were just kids. They shouldn't be drawing and writing things like that. And don't even get me started on my mother. I knew Bobby and Matthew knew that we were only half-siblings, but I never told them my mother was dead. They shouldn't be open to these kind of things at their age.

When I stepped out the building, I mentally cursed. The rain was much harder than it was twenty minutes ago. Seriously Mother Nature? You're a bitch to me for a week in each month and you still manage to make most of my days shitty? Okay. I huffed.

"Here, take my umbrella." I told them. I opened it and handed it to them so they can share it. I put my hood up and we started walking. They knew the route home just as much as I did so all I had to do was lab behind them a couple of feet. The rain hit my head pretty hard and it was cold too. Damn you, Mother Nature.

About two blocks from the school, my teeth began to clatter. My hair was curling even more as it got wet and I was pretty sure that my bag was soaked as much as my clothes were too. So much for protecting my books on the inside.

I huffed as the wind nearly knocked the three of us over. "Hold on guys" I said. I held my hand out for the nearest taxi to put over. I wasn't in the mood for rain. I was embarrassed and humiliated by everyone today, and only Drew did it all voluntarily. I was embarrassed at how much Percy knew about my personal life and baggage. He didn't need to know about my reckless family. No one really did, except Ms. Minerva.

Okay, confession time.

I never told Piper and Thalia that my mother was gone. They assumed that Helen was my mother, gag, and that we disliked each other with a fiery passion, and that I call her by her first name to annoy her. They didn't know that Bobby and Matthew were my half-brothers instead of full, and they didn't know that my dad was always away. They assumed it was only a couple of trips. I know this isn't something I should be keeping for them. I'm a hypocrite, but I have my reasons. Sure, Piper doesn't see her parents often, but often enough. Thalia's parents were gone, but she had Jason and Chiron. Her parents passed when she seven. She and Jason knew them. I never even met my mother. Piper and Thalia's parents love/loved them. I barely see my dad and again…my mother's dead so how could I know what the hell she thought of me before she died? Last but not least, Piper and Thalia weren't the freaks of the stupid school. They weren't bullied by Drew on a daily basis and that was something they would never really understand.

In my defense, they never asked. So I didn't _have_ to tell them any of that stuff. I didn't _have_ to tell anyone or explain myself. Is that selfish of me? Probably, but I'm not going to start singing like a freaking canary about my emotions. I _do_ have some type of dignity left in me. My dignity was the size of Drew's IQ. Small.

The taxi didn't stop when I tried to hail it, but instead drove over a puddle. I jumped next to Bobby and Matthew and pulled the umbrella out of their hands and held it towards the wave of a dirty puddle about to drop on them. I didn't need Helen complaining in my ear on why her boys are dirty and sick. I had a stronger immune system, which is why I let the puddle splash on myself and the umbrella instead. I feel stupid for that, actually. I could have stepped in between Bobby and Matt and blocked the three of us from getting any wetter. I was distracted, screw stupidity!

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt and handed them back the umbrella. "Are you okay Annie?" Matthew asked me. I forced a smile and nodded.

I heard a beep next to me and my head snapped to the noise. I was staring at a blue Prius. And inside the driver's seat was none other than Percy Jackson. What the actual fuck are the fate's intentions at this point? To keep embarrassing and proving to the continent that I'm a loser? Probably.

"Annabeth? Do you three need a ride?" he asked. Sophie was in the back on a booster seat. A dry car would be nice right now. He was very chivalrous. It was quite comforting.

"No thanks, it's alright." What the hell is wrong with me today? There was a person, my crush, asking to drive me home and some mysterious force made me say no. Come on, fates! Let me melt and swoon for a second! Curse my courteous and considerate ways.

"Annabeth, you're soaking wet. Let me drive you guys, it's no problem at all." My stomach burst into butterflies. Awe, he wants to help me. He's so sweet.

"It's seriously alright" I lied, blinking raindrops out of my eyes. "We can manage" Why the flying fuck is wrong with my mouth? Percy made a face at me.

"You live another twenty blocks away. Let me drive you." he pleaded. He looked cute and totally kissable like that. His eyes were shining and he looked like a baby seal.

"How'd you know where I lived?" Percy blushed. Awe. Wait shouldn't I be disturbed by this, or should I be flattered?

"Jason told me," he rushed out. I nodded slowly. "I can take you guys." He said again.

"It's alright Percy, we can walk" I lightly argued. At this point, I was ready to put tape over my mouth. Percy smirked. It was kind of cute and mischievous. That means he's up to something.

"Hey guys, I'll take you out for ice cream one day if you can get your sister in the car!" Percy bargained. My jaw dropped. He did not just do that. Oh, but he did. Damn, you don't promise little boys ice cream! That's just you asking for a headache at the end of the day! I glared at him. Damn you, you freaking clever, gorgeous, dummy!

"Annie, please!" Bobby immediately said tugging on my arm towards the car.

"Guys! We are walking, now come on," I ended the discussion before turning to Percy. "Thanks but no thanks" I started walking away, but turned around since neither Bobby, Matthew, nor Percy moved.

"Boys!" I scolded.

"If you don't let Percy drive, we'll tell him all about Daedalus!" Matthew challenged. I narrowed my eyes at him. Remember when I said they can be seriously annoying sometimes? This is one of those times. I blushed.

"You wouldn't." I growled him, hoping he was bluffing. Bobby shook his head.

"Who's Daedalus?" Percy asked his expression a bit unreadable. I glowered at him hoping he would get the message to not ask.

"Just a folder in her laptop. It's a bunch of-" I put my hand against Bobby's mouth.

"Alright! I'm getting in the car!" I helped Bobby and Matthew into the backseat before getting into the front seat. I sat stiffly not wanting to soak the seat. Percy apparently noticed the discomfort.

"It's alright, I'll dry it later" he smiled, encouraging me. I smiled back.

"Hi, Annabeth!" I turned in the backseat to grin at Sophie.

"Hey cutie!" I replied. The car ride wasn't very long because like Percy said, my house was twenty short blocks down. It was a bit silent and awkward. I was in Percy's car, or maybe Mr. Blofis' car. What should I say? Bobby and Matthew were talking up a storm in the back with Sophie, so why couldn't I do the same with Percy? _Maybe, because you never talked to him before today, idiot_. I opened my mouth to start a conversation but we already pulled up in front of the brownstone I called home.

"Thank-you, for the ride" I nodded to him.

"No problem, I couldn't let you walk all the way home in the rain" he said. I closed the car door. Bobby and Matthew came out of the car waving good-bye to Sophie as I went to open the door. They ran inside.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy called with the passenger seat window rolled down. I cocked my head to the side. I'm surprised he was still willingly talking to me.

"I look forward to ice cream" he smirked than blushed. What? "I mean, you know, to going to get ice cream. With you and your brothers." Oh. I pursed my lips, a bit unsure of what he met. He looked forward to taking us out? Not that I'm not excited, but why all of a sudden?

"Okay!" I yelled back at him before quickly getting inside. I quickly pulled off my sweatshirt and jeans, leaving me in a tank-top and spandex. I pulled my hair in a tight ponytail. I didn't want to get sick. Helen came barreling down the stairs, putting on earrings to match her black dress and white pumps. She actually looked…good, for once.

"Oh good you're here," she said. "I'll be back by one."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, still upset I couldn't go to Piper's tonight. Helen narrowed her eyes at me.

"Watch your mouth!" she exclaimed. Seriously?

"_Holy shit,_" I said dryly. "I like totally _fucking_ said that by accident. Oh _damn_, I cursed again. I am such a _bitch_ for that. Oh _fuck_! Someone please pass the _motherfucking_ mouthwash." Helen glared at me, which made me internally snicker. If she thinks whatever and darn is a curse, she needs a reality check.

"Keep it up, or else you're not going anywhere this week." I gritted my teeth together and clenched my hands. I saw Matthew coming down the stairs and I changed my demeanor. I forced myself to smile sweetly at her and unclench my hands.

"I'm so sorry. I'll try to to make you upset again." I had a ridiculous overly happy grin on my face that would have looked scary to anyone else. Helen looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay? Bye boys, love you!" she shouted for the boys to hear before walking out the door. Seriously? No, be good for Annabeth? No, there's food on the way? Helen was awful. I picked up the home phone and was about to order the number for pizza when my door rang. I sighed before going to open it.

I wished I didn't.

_**A/N: How was it? I hope it's good. I know some girls won't act like that around guys, but I'm basing this off how I and other girls think around guys. I hope it's worthy enough! This is one of my favorite stories next to Freedom that I've ever written. I am seriously having fun with it. **_


End file.
